Prank'd
by fightforwhatilove
Summary: This is how i would of liked to see Prank'd end. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR PRANK'D


**AN: I just saw Prank'd, not much Channy except for when he got her the audition and when his face lighted up when she called him. Anyways this is how I would of liked it to end. Please review! And I will be finishing Teenage Love Soon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing…**

"Pssssshhh, is that all you got" Chad stated nervously while cocking his head.

"No, we also filled your car up with elephant manure" zora stated while laughing along with everyone else who raced over to the window to see the scene happening. Chad who was still glued to the floor twisted his body around and leaned his face against the window to see.

"Is that all you got" Chad stated again sounding like he was on the verge of tears while watching his new convertible fill up.

"No we also glued your face to the window" Zora said making everyone including the camera man laugh harder.

"Chad Dylan Cooper you have just been Celebrity Prank'd." Zora screamed then walked away laughing with everyone else, of course not before Sonny but the embarrassing hat on Chad's head that he forced Tawni to wear.

"Come On guys prank's over come help me out"

"Nah" everyone replied while walking out the door. Sonny felt a little bad about the whole thing seeing that he was just completely humiliating but then remember that he was originally targeting her friend Tawni so she continued walking until she heard

"Sonny please help me" Of course it was muffled because his face was still leaned against the window. She was gonna walk but then remember that in fact he really did get her or wanted to get her an audition for the movie/

"Fine" she groaned while walking back over. "How am I going to do?"

"I don't know but hurry I need to save my car" he said

"Chad, hate to break it to you but your car is ruined"

"You never know and its all your stupid friends fault anyways, that prank cost me $40,000!"

"Ok Chad maybe she went a little too far but you were gonna prank us anyways so you got what you deserved and be nice if you want my help" she scolded

"fine"

After about 10 minutes of Sonny trying to get his legs of the floor the finally came off of course not before "accidentally" kicking her in the chest. Next to move to the face. She started with his hands that were glued to the window; they weren't too hard to get off. Next she needed to get his face off with out touching the sticky window.

"Ok this may be a little awkward but it's the only way to get you off" Sonny stated nervously.

"What are you gonna do"

"Well im gonna have to get behind you and pull you by the hips, or you can just sleep her until the glue dries up."

"Fine, but don't get to comfortable" he stated. She got behind him practically every inch of their bodies touching and she wrapped her arm around his waist and started to pull, gently though so that she didn't rip off his skin.

"Ow ow ow ow" chad complained

"Sorry im trying my best here" She stated while pulling a little harder and POP he came off the glass and fell backwards making her fall with him on top of her.

"Chad" sonny muffled reply came because of the back of his head in her mouth

"What oh Sorry" he quickly got off of her and helped her up.

"Yeah"

"Ummmm… so im gonna be going now"

"Wait"

"What"

"Don't you wanna say something?"

"Not really?"

"How about thank you for getting my face off the window and my feet off the floor!"

"Ok, thank you, happy"

"Not yet one question"

he groaned "Fine"

"Why did you get me the audition in the first place"

"What I can't do something nice every once and a while"

"So your saying that you did it just to be nice"

"Yeah, see ya"

"Wait! How come you didn't get an audition for Tawni?"

"I don't know I just didn't think that she would make a good Fashionita"

"And you think I would have" she said smiling and blushing

"Well, yeah I guess" he said fuming while looking down

Sonny rolled her eyes and walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He looked up in shock blushing almost as much ad she was

"Come on" she said

"What?" he asked confused

"Im gonna give you a ride home unless you wanna ride in Elephant manure"

"good point" he said before the two walked out of the room

AN" Yeah I know it sucked but hey that's what I wanted to see happen! Please review!


End file.
